


Balancing Act

by Ixthalia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: The reader wakes up alone and finds Bucky in his safe place - the gym....or "an unconventional use of work out equipment, the 'sex-capade'".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218
Collections: Bucky Barnes MVP





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because pictures of Sebastian Stan working out exist *shrug* what can I say?

She woke up to find his side of the bed empty, the sheets cool to the touch.

Squinting, she managed to make out the time on the alarm clock on his bedside table.

**03:00AM**

Sighing, she rolled out of bed and grabbed his discarded Henley from the bench at the foot of the bed. She yawned as she tugged it on, brushing aside her messy hair once she managed to find the head-hole, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Bucky – god bless him – was predictable in the days following his return from a long mission. She never told him as much, but she caught on to it early on in their relationship. Not that it had been difficult, especially when he’d moved into her room.

He’d struggle to get decent sleep, be quiet during the day – perpetually deep in thought – and spend the bulk of the day in the gym; resurfacing only when her workday came to an end around 5pm.

She slowly closed the bedroom door behind her and crept down the hall, mindful that the others were getting well-deserved sleep.

She took the lift down a few floors, stepping off and knowing immediately she was correct in her hunch as to where he’d wandered off to.

_Sweet, handsome, predictable Bucky…_

The gym doors were closed, but a light shined through the gap between the bottom of the door and the tiled floor.

She pushed the door open just a crack and saw him reclined on the weight training bench, a massive dumbbell clenched tight in each hand and raised above his head.

He undoubtedly already knew he’d been caught (she’d long given up on trying to be sneaky around him) so she slipped inside, grumbling as the bright gym lights assaulted her eyes.

“Bucky…baby?”

Squinting and rubbing her eyes again as she tried to get accustomed to the lights, she walked toward him.

“Bucky?”

He finished his rep, lowering the dumbbells and sitting up on the bench.

The dumbbells thudded against the floor despite him setting them down slowly.

“Why aren’t you in bed, babydoll?” he asked, concerned, as he used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face.

The generous glimpse of his toned stomach it gave her did not go unappreciated.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” she countered, wrapping her arms around herself as she regarded him.

Bucky shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled, “and I didn’t want to wake you, so…”

She sighed, reaching out to grasp his shoulders as she swung her leg over the bench to straddle it. Their knees bumped and Bucky slipped back some to give her room, his hands lingering lightly on her thighs.

She smiled sweetly at him.

Though they’d been together for nearly a year, there were still times when he touched her with something akin to nervousness or perhaps disbelief. It was as though he expected her to swat his hands away at any moment or for her to shatter like glass the second he touched her in any way.

It didn’t matter how often she reminded him she wasn’t in fact made of glass.

Bucky almost always handled her with silk gloves.

_Heavy on the ‘almost always’…_

“You were gone a month, Bucky,” she reminded him as she lightly touched his knees, her fingertips slipping teasingly under the loose shorts he wore, “wake me. It’s okay.”

He pursed his lips and dropped his gaze to her hands.

“I dunno…”

“Well, I do,” she assured him, “I went a month without you beside me in bed…wake me.”

He cracked a smirk as he regarded her fondly.

“What did I do to deserve you, babydoll?”

Exist?

Breathe?

Be so good and sweet and strong that she looked up to and respected him just as much as she desired him?

_Take your pick, handsome._

“Nothin’ special,” she said with a playful smirk, tracing random patterns on his skin.

It was hard not to touch him on any given day, but when she’d been without him for any length of time it was impossible to resist his pull.

He chuckled lightly and the sinfully sweet, perfect sound went straight to her core.

“That so?”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

“It’s dangerous, doll,” he breathed, “to go biting your lip like that…”

The shift in energy between them was palpable and as she watched his gaze flick from her eyes to her lips, she shivered.

“Is it?”

He swallowed hard, managing a terse nod as his grip of her thighs grew firmer.

She knew he’d resist and hesitate till they both damn near went insane; somehow managing to overthink and doubt himself even when she was a wiggling mess before him..

Sometimes it was fun to drag it out until his pretty blue eyes became dark and his breaths erratic…but she couldn’t bring herself to do so now.

He’d been home for twelve hours and she had yet to have him inside of her.

It needed to be rectified.

Smiling, she stood and asked Friday to lock the gym doors and turn off the video and audio feeds as she hiked Bucky’s sweater up over her head along with the tank top she’d worn to bed.

Bucky bit his lip and groaned at the sight of her, bare save the blue and red polka-dot panties that hung low on her lips.

“B-Babydoll…”

Friday confirmed she’d done as she was asked before falling silent.

“H-Here?” he managed in a tight stammer, glancing around the gym as though he expected someone to pop out from around a piece of workout equipment.

She smirked, hooking her fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly slipping them down and off.

“Here,” she affirmed, tossing them aside, “that okay?”

He nodded quickly and she resumed her position on the bench, pressing her hands to his stomach and pushing him gently until he laid back.

Her name left his lips in a breathless moan and she hushed him.

“Relax, handsome,” she soothed, “let me make you feel good…”

She lifted the hem of his tight Under Armor shirt and dipped down to kiss along the waistband of his shorts.

He tensed each time her lips met his sweat-slicked skin.

“Relax,” she breathed, “I’m here, baby.”

She kept up her slow, torturous pace; smiling into each kiss as she felt just how excited he was.

“Want my lips a bit lower, love?” she teased, pointedly avoiding so much as grazing the fabric over his growing arousal.

Her gaze flicked up in time to catch his frantic nod and she chuckled, hooking her fingers under the waistband of his shorts and slowly inching the material down.

She stopped short of freeing his cock to drag her tongue along the perfect ‘v’ of his hips, pausing to punctuate her journey with sloppy kisses.

It was torture, she knew, but it couldn’t be helped.

He was too gorgeous to not savor, no matter how desperate she was to feel the sting of his cock sliding into her…

The thought alone made her dizzy with want.

“So pretty,” she praised in a whisper, snaking one hand up under his shirt, “Bucky…baby…you’re perfect…”

Bucky hissed something in Russian under his breath and she nipped along his happy trail, smiling as she went.

“Every little bit of you…”

_And the not-so little bit…_

She gently eased his shorts down enough to free his cock from the ever-tightening confines of his shorts and hummed in anticipation at the sight of him.

Bucky had blushed bright red the first time she’d told him how pretty his cock was. Maybe it was a strange thing to say but left her lips so easily she couldn’t bring herself to retract it.

“Fuck, Bucky…”

He was thick and warm in her hand and she took a moment to appreciate just how soft his skin was as she gently grazed her thumb up and down the vein on the underside of his cock.

“That good, baby?” she asked coyly.

He nodded quickly, licking his dry lips as he looked down at her.

“So fucking pretty…”

She winked and quickened her pace.

It pulled a strained groan from him and she licked her lips, continuing her teasing movements as she surprised him with a quick flick of her tongue over the sensitive head of his cock.

He bucked his hips off the bench, and she chuckled, guiding his hips back down with a hand to his hip.

The second he was settled on the bench, she descended on him, pressing a kiss to his tip before slipping him past her lips.

“F-Fuck…babydoll…”

She started off slow out of necessity, allowing herself the time she needed for her jaw and throat to relax.

“So good to me, baby…”

Bucky reached down to thread his fingers through her messy hair and brush it back, giving himself a better view.

She hollowed her cheeks, gently sucking as she grew more comfortable.

“Y-Yes…”

She sucked the head of his cock before slowly, carefully taking as much of him as she could.

“Fuck…doll…”

When he pressed against the back of her throat, she gagged despite her best efforts and pulled back to gasp for breath. Bucky gave her a concerned look, but she paid him no mind, stroking him quickly as she composed herself.

He stopped her as she made to take him again though.

“Come ‘ere, babydoll,” he soothed, sitting up to wrap his arms around her and pull her over him as he laid back.

He kissed her firmly and she sighed in contentment, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I love you so fucking much,” she whispered as their kiss broke, “you’ve got no clue, Bucky Barnes…”

He tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling.

“Think I have some idea, doll,” he muttered, dipping down to kiss the curve of her neck.

_Yes! Finally!_

She sighed, setting aside her victory for the time being and biting her lip as the softness of his lips coupled with the light scratch of his stubbly chin sent a shiver through her body.

He shifted her hips over him, and she jumped in anticipation as his cock brushed against her inner thigh.

_Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…_

She felt lightheaded with want; warm and tingly and on the edge just with how close he was.

“Love you too,” he whispered against the shell of her ear as he lined himself up with her soppy core, “so fucking much it scares me, doll.”

She gasped as he breached her, sighing and locking onto his gaze before slowly sinking back to take in every perfect inch of him.

Bucky rolled his head back, eyes screwed shut as he cursed and gripped her hips.

She was similarly effected.

It didn’t matter how many times she took him – the initial slide of his thick cock inside her tight, slick channel knocked the breath from her. But the fullness that came after the sting…that was a bliss she’d never known before.

“You feel so good, Bucky,” she breathed, pressing a kiss to his chin.

His only response was a strained groan and she nipped along his jaw, stopping near his ear.

“’m so full, baby,” she purred, “so fucking full…”

She lazily rolled her hips, wincing ever so slightly as his grip on her hips tightened.

“Let me move, Buck…wanna feel you…”

He shakily let go of her hips, hands cautiously grazing up her back.

“D-Doll,” he managed, voice tight, “I…”

She eased herself up, bracing her hands on his shoulders and relishing the greedy, unabashed look he gave her.

From her hips to her soft stomach…to the way she pressed her breasts together as she steadied herself…

To the curve of her neck and the teasing smirk she gave him as she looked at him, overwhelmed with adoration…

“I know,” she breathed, “I’ve got you, baby…”

She gave a small, experimental roll of her hips and his hands quickly returned to her hips.

“D-Doll…”

She shushed him.

“Wanna feel you, Buck…”

She balled up the fabric of his shirt in her hands as her pace quickened.

“So good…Bucky you feel so good…”

Her eyes closed as his cock brushed up against a soft, toe-curling spot deep inside of her. She felt his flesh hand leave her hip and gasped as his calloused fingers slipped down to where they were joined to rub her clit.

She clenched around him at the sensation, rolling her hips more desperately as she eagerly chased her release.

“Wanna cum, baby,” she gasped, looking down at him through heavy eyelids, “Bucky, I wanna cum so bad…”

His fingers left her clit and she whined at their loss.

Bucky managed a tight, short chuckle as he grasped her hips.

He gave her a moment to breathe while gained the leverage he needed, smirking up at her before thrusting up sharply.

She keened; her knuckles white from how tight she grasped his shirt.

“B-Bucky! Fuck!”

The force of his thrusts had her bouncing on his cock, and she gasped for breath as her climax built, the coil deep inside her winding tighter with each rough thrust.

“G-Good girl,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “cum for me, babydoll.”

Head rolled back, she practically screamed as her climax tore through her body.

Bucky fucked her through it, his pace only faltering when she collapsed in a heap on his chest.

He hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she gasped for breath, trembling atop him.

“You look so gorgeous when you cum, babydoll,” he muttered into her hair, kissing her sweat-slicked forehead.

She let out a shaky breath that turned into a whimper when he sat up and rolled her back.

Afraid there wasn’t enough bench to accommodate her, she tensed and tightened her hold on him.

“Think I’d let you fall?” he grumbled with a pout.

She relaxed as she realized she was fine, mumbling a sleepy apology.

“Hang in there a bit longer,” Bucky said with a laugh, hiking her legs up.

He had slipped from her as he’d moved her on the bench, and she whimpered at the feeling of the head of his cock sliding up and down her slit.

_Fucking tease…_

She licked her lips and nodded.

“Y-Yes…just…just please…”

He gripped the bench near her head and leaned down to flick his tongue over her nipple.

“Bucky,” she groaned, arching up off the bench, “p-please…”

He moved to her neglected breast and she moaned as he gently sucked her tight bud, tongue laving over her nipple until a long string of profanity left her.

His lips left her with a pop as he laughed.

“So demanding.”

She lifted her hips, frowning when he pulled away from her.

“Bucky!” she snapped, “please!”

“Please what?” he asked, kissing her chin, “please…?”

She smacked his metal arm lightly.

“You know,” she countered, “please…”

It was a petulant whine, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Doll…”

She reached down between them to graze her fingers over his cock, gently stroking him and urging him towards where she needed him most.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, “please…Bucky…please…”

He answered her by filling her in a single thrust, bottoming out so suddenly inside her hypersensitive body that she wailed.

He didn’t give her time to adjust.

Instead, he hooked his arms under her legs, spreading her, and began a rough pace.

Eyes wide and lips parted in a silent moan, she reached down to rub her clit.

“Good girl,” Bucky praised, biting his lip, “fuck…such a good girl…”

His praise did something to her. It always did.

There was something about knowing just how good he was feeling, how good she was making him feel, that sent her heartbeat racing.

It was as though he was pouring gasoline on a campfire.

She gasped his name between sharp, punishing thrusts; her head spinning at the sight of him looking down to watch her take him.

“Takin’ me so well, babydoll,” he hissed, “fuck, you’re perfect.”

A shift in his stance had his cock slamming into her sweet spot with each thrust and she desperately grabbed his shoulders as the pressure deep inside her built to a crescendo.

“B-B-Bucky!”

She slipped a hand up to tug on his hair, pulling a growl from him.

“Cum in me, baby,” she begged, eyes welling with tears as her toes curled, “please, Buck…wanna feel you…baby please…”

He pushed her legs back and she squealed as his thrusts slowed but hit far deeper inside of her than before. He came a breath later, sweat-slicked body shaking against her as he spilled inside of her.

She moaned at the feeling, biting her lip and falling pliant under him as the pulses subsided and his cock twitched inside of her.

Gasping, he easy himself from her tender opening and sat back on the bench, her legs still spread over his thighs.

He recovered before her but was still panting when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up.

She pressed herself against him as he sat her up, loosely grasping his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He held her close, rubbing her back as her breathing slowly evened out.

“You okay, babydoll?” he muttered into the crook of her neck.

She let out a shaky laugh, kissing his metal shoulder.

“Only you would fuck a woman senseless then ask if she was okay.”

She pulled back to look him in the eye and was unsurprised by the hint of red on the apples of his cheeks.

“It’s just bein’ polite,” he mumbled, shrugging.

Her heart swelled and she cupped his face, placing a slow kiss on his lips.

She was so lucky.

Lucky to have bumped into him – quite literally – on his first day at the compound. He’d just arrived from Wakanda and had gotten lost and she’d been hurrying around the corner, looking down at the latest message she’d gotten from Pepper. They’d collided hard but she, of course, was the only one who fell.

It had knocked the wind from her, if she were being honest, but the second she looked up at the stranger offering her his hand…she was breathless for another reason entirely.

_Oh, Bucky…_

She’d been lucky to have thought of that joke right off the bat (seriously, how often does that happen?) and pulled that first laugh from him.

Lucky to have found the courage to ask him out on what had been the first of many dates.

“You’re amazing, Bucky Barnes,” she said with a smirk as their lips parted.

He snorted in amusement.

“Aw, you’re just sayin’ that cause I fucked ya senseless.”

She laughed, playfully smacking his arm.

“Jerk.”

Bucky bit his lip and reached down to grab a greedy handful of her ass, urging her hips toward him as he squeezed.

“Your jerk.”

It was stupid and cheesy, but her heart fluttered.

But when did it not when he was concerned?

“Well, jerk,” she pinched his chin, “how about next time you wake me up so we can have sex in the comfort of our own bed? Not that balancing on this bench hasn’t been fun…”

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and he laughed, stealing a quick kiss.

“You really think I’d let you fall?”

She didn’t hesitate.

“No, never.”

Bucky held her tight, giving her a dopey, blissful grin.

“Don’t ever go doubting it, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
